The present invention relates to forming flakes of hydrophilic solid organic material, preferably with other material encapsulated therein, by cooling a melt of said solid organic material on a belt cooler. Typical of the desired flaked materials are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,392, Baginski et al, incorporated herein by reference.